The Legend of Candy Cheif
by EEVEEbrusier
Summary: Candy is Master chiefs son and now he is leading the rebellion against the Covenant


**The Legend of Candy Chief**

**Brief Intro**

Candy chief and Sparky were in a surprise battle between the Spartans and the covenant when a bomb activates and forces the two to fall off the battle field and they slowly realize they are the only Spartans to survive the battle as they head back to base the get a mission from HQ. 

**Character Bios**

Candy Chief- He is a young rookie and the only known descendent of Master Chief. His favorite weapon is the Energy sword but he'll make do with the gravity hammer or a magnum.  
Rank-rookie

Sparky- A young engineer and rookie he is Candy's best friend and seems to find their way out of trouble a lot using his jetpack and teleporter that allows his teammates to teleport to him at any given time sometimes saving their life. His favorite weapon is a sniper rifle in fact he loves it so much he knows how to build one with the pieces of an assault rifle and a magnum.  
Rank-rookie

General- a Missing in action soldier who the two main characters were sent to find he seems as though he has lost his mind. He has been fighting the covenant for years on his own but has been reported missing by the UNSC he has mental damage from the fear of dying for so long. But he has his own plans to finally win the war. His favorite weapon is a Rocket Launcher.  
Rank-M.I.A. 2nd class General

Rottweiler- a Covenant soldier who was sent for reasons later to be explained he has been a soldier for three years but is still just a average ground soldier. However he decides to team with Sparky and Candy due to being exiled by his own kind. His favorite weapon is a Needler.  
Rank- Covenant Grunt

Chapter 1: The lost Soldiers

"Where...where am I"?

"Hey, hey wake up...come on get up!"?

"Huh, who's there"?

"Come on Candy get up"?

"What...what happened?" Candy

"Come on we need to move...now!"?

A loud crackling noise rings through the air as the two slowly move forward...

"What the..." Candy

Candy looks around and notices several bodies running around them he turns to the person pulling him...he can't tell who it is but he recognizes them...Bullets fly at them as they continue forward...more crackling around the two when suddenly the floor beneath them falls...the two fall down a long and dark hole eventually landing in some water like substance...Candy slowly fell asleep again as they float in the water...

"Wake up come on you'll drown come on please wake up!"?

"..." Candy

"Come on please!"?

Candy's head falls under the water then bounces back up coughing and looks to the person who spoke to him.

"Candy are you okay?"?

"Uh...Sparky...where are we?" Candy

"Not sure but we fell pretty far...can you swim?" Sparky

"Yeah...have you seen any covenant?" Candy

"No...They probably think we're dead..." Sparky

"Do you see any way out of this water?" Candy

"Yeah over there it looks like a plot of land..."

"Okay...let's go" Candy

The two swim over to the small beach and look over to a forest...Candy lies on the beach and turns to Sparky he lays with his hand on his hip and his head resting on the other...Sparky looks over to him and chuckles at this thought he had; When a sudden spark comes from within Sparky's helmet. A screen comes on and appears in front of him...A UNSC soldier comes on the screen...

"Sparky-do-you-read" The voice says with a little static.

Sparky clicks on his helmet and answers the signal

"Yeah I'm here how is everything going for the others..." Sparky

"They-didn't-make-it" The soldier says

"What...what do you mean?" Sparky

Candy looks up to him and gets off the beach...He looks at Sparky trying to hear what the soldier on the screen is saying

"The-Covenant-won" The Soldier says

"No, no but we had Spartans there" Sparky

"Listen-where-are-you" The soldier says

"Me and Candy are in some underground grotto" Sparky

"We-have-a-mission-for-you-head-out-of-the-grotto-and-follow-these-coordinates-we-need-you-to-get-supplies-and-bring-them-to-these-coordinates-hurry-before-the-covenant-find-you-survivors-need-the-supplies-now-hurry" The soldier

The two coordinates popped up onto the screen and were sent to Sparky's small receiver which worked like a note pad. The screen turns blank and the two soldiers are again alone in the grotto.

"Well..." Candy

"Come on we have some climbing to do" Sparky says as he and Candy walk through the grotto.

Chapter 2: The Journey begins

Chapter 3: The General

Chapter 4: Next mission?

Chapter 5: Rottweiler

Chapter 6: The plan

Chapter 7: For the General

Chapter 8: Not Rookies anymore

Chapter 9: It's not ogre, it's never ogre


End file.
